Young Justice: New Generation
by Werewolverine
Summary: The current team has gone missing, it's up to five new people to find them. Can they do it? And...why's Joker in a tutu for? Only need at least four to start. With the exception of the first chapter, the story will likely be updated monthly or bimonthly. I own nothing but 2 oc's and the plot.
1. Chapter 1

To the those of you who haven't figured it out, the current team is missing and a new team is taking their place to find them.

Normal Name:

Other Name:

Power(s):

Weapon(s) (hands includes):

How they look:

Costume:

Swim wear:

Formal wear:

Sleep wear:

House wear (what do they wear in their homes):

Personality:

Race:

Age:

Height and Weight:

Muscularity (for close ranged heroes/villains):

Breast size (for female heroes/villains):

Sexual orientation:

Anything else:

Here's my characters.

Normal Name: Nikki Novac

Other Name (heroes and villains): Electric Woman

Power (if any): Electricity

Weapon(s) (hands includes): twin swords

How they look: Pink spaghetti shirt that shows off three-fourths of the breasts, blue denim shorts, pink sandals, red chin length hair that naturally curves slightly to the sides midway down, red eyes, slightly tanned skin for the time she spent outside

Costume: short blue sleeveless suit with black leather attachments and a zipper going down from the neck to the stomach that's half open, with the zipper opened up to her abdomen, thus revealing a blue halter top under it. Finally, She wears a pair of black boots with blue protectors, long white gloves with blue elbow and hand protectors, and a black belt with 3 green star prints.

Swim wear: White strapless bikini top that goes under the breasts and tow strips goes up on the front to cover the nipples, white bikini bottom, denim shorts that's unbuttoned and unzipped

Formal wear: red strapless button up dress, red high heels

Sleep wear: red-purple bikini top and pink pajama bottoms

House wear (what do they wear in their homes): blue bikini top and blue denim shorts

Personality: Nikki is a kind, generous, and loving young woman that also knows how to throw down with evil men and party with both genders. She also knows how to give it 200% of whatever she's doing, making her a a tough girl to beat.

Race: Metahuman, Caucasian

Age: 21

Height and Weight: 6 feet 11 inches, 175 pounds

Muscularity (for close ranged heroes/villains): Somewhat muscular

Breast size (for female heroes/villains): DDD cup

Sexual orientation: Straight

Anything else: None

Normal Name: James Nova

Other Name:Prototype

Power(s): Can shapeshift his body into deadly weapon, increased strength, endurance, and speed

Weapon(s) (hands includes):Military firearms and heavy artillery.  
Can utilize military combat vehicles.  
Nearby throw-able objects and debris.

Here's a list of what James can shapeshifts his arm(s) into:

Blade- a powerful and deadly cutting and thrusting weapon, perfect for slicing and swiping through even the toughest armored vehicles

future

Whipfist- a thin, flexible, blade-edged arm that can be used to attack at extreme range, or whip through entire crowds of enemies

Hammerfists- Trade speed for power—shift biomass to his forearms to allow deadly area-effect attacks, crush guarding enemies, and shatter armored vehicles, Hammerfists deliver the pain

Tendrils- capable of lifting and tearing apart cars and military vehicles, ensnaring powerful infected beasts, and even ripping large groups of enemies to shreds

Claws- deadly edged weapons; slice and dice for up-close crowd control, anti-personnel

Biobomb- able to implant his targets with a special strain of virus, which mutates the target's body rapidly, eventually ending with a barrage of tendrils erupting from the infected body which impale and pull objects within range to the victim at the epicenter

How they look: Bold with little hair, black shirt, dark blue pants, black hoodie with a red inside, brown eyes

Costume: same as normal clothes

Swim wear: dark blue shorts

Formal wear: Dark blue and white tuxedo

Sleep wear: black boxers

House wear (what do they wear in their homes):

Personality: James is very angry for the power he was given by an unknown person. He is very loyal to those see through his anger issues.

Race: Cacaisan, infected

Age: 22

Height and Weight: 7 feet, 200 pounds

Muscularity (for close ranged heroes/villains): Superman like

Breast size (for female heroes/villains):

Sexual orientation: straight

Anything else: He is infected by an unknown virus.


	2. The Team Assembles Part 1

Mainly through my characters' points of view.

* * *

**Niki's POV**

When Batman, THE Batman, asked me to be part of a new Young Justice, I asked him what happened. He told me to wait and find out.

After we arrived at the mountain in Happy Harbor, I met a girl named Kate Argasen a.k.a Fire Sword. She has the ability to create and control fire, and she is also immune to it, fights with a sword that she channels her fire through and also pretty good with her fists. She is 5'2, and fairly athletic looking. She has the body of a runner, so her legs and torso are strong and laced with muscle. She has bright blue eyes and extremely curly blonde hair that comes down to mid back. She is naturally tan because she spends a lot of time outside. Her costume is a lot like Green Arrow's, except it is deep red, and has a sheath on the back instead of a quiver. Personality wise, she is quiet, shy, and intelligent as far is I can tell. She's awkward and almost mute, so I had to make her talk. When she was more comfortable around me, she became funny and more confident by telling funny jokes. She's Caucasian, metahuman. As far as ages go, she is pretty young, only 16. Kate stands at 5 feet 2 inches and weighs at 102 pounds. Muscularity wise, she's slightly muscular but they aren't bulging. Her chest is the same as Miss Martian's. The hero that brought her here is J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter.

Green Arrow brought a rich girl named Meredith Stance, and she likes being called M. She is known as Hunter and for good reason. She's like a bow wielding female version of Robin. She pale skin tone, she has brown hair that appears red in the sun and Green eyes she is thin. She wears a spandex suit that's black with a dark green cloak that has a hood she wears a domino mask even though u can't see her eyes because the hood makes her face dark for a costume. M is outgoing and hardworking never shy unless around her parents she's creative and sassy (unless around her parents again), she has a good sense of humor and like being close like a family with her teammates because she isn't close with her parents, she is used to being told what to do so. M is a human Caucasian, age 15, stands at 5 feet 6 inches, weighs 134 pounds, somewhat muscular due to her training, and has a c cup breast size.

The three senior heroes left to let us get settled in after they shown us our room.

"Hey, Nikki, where are you from?", Kate asked me.

"Denver, Colorado. What about you two?"

"I'm from Gotham," M answered.

"Minneapolis for me," Kate said.

After that, we felt a tremble.

"Let's check that out!", I ordered.

When we arrived at the command center, a giant worm looking thing popped out of the floor, already trashing up the place and and simply left when it saw us.

"The hell?" That was the only thing that came to my mind.

**Recognized Batman- 02.**

"What happened?", Batman questioned and looked at me.

"You can ask these two, they'll tell you the same thing. A giant worm attacked and left as soon as we looked at it."

As soon as I said that, another tremor came and all four of us went out and saw the worm again. This time, it has a new look. The worm's appearance is now consists of a snake-like body with a mouth that splits sideways and a tongue equipped with sharp teeth with a reddish exoskeleton.

Batman ordered, "Electric Woman, your in charge in this fight!"

"Alright, Batman, I need you to get Superman and Captain Marvel here! Fire Sword, Hunter, go get as many civilians out of here as possible! Batman, your with me after you get Superman and Captain Marvel on the way!"

When Fire Sword and Hunter went to help the civilians and the Bat had already gotten the Man of Steel and the Captain of Marvel on the way, Batman threw a few explosive batarangs as I electricfied them to do more damage but it wasn't very effective. Batman threw more batarangs when the hydra noticed Fire Sword and Hunter left to gather the remaining civilians. I quickly regained its attention with a jolt from my hand. The Bat used his grappling hook to get over the worm and dropped some explosives

Superman and Captain Marvel came on to the scene with two flying punches to this giant thing to the face, or atleast I think it's face, after it tried to grab Hunter with it's tongue.

"What's the situation?", Superman had asked Batman after landing next to me.

"This creature is called a hydra and has destroyed Mt. Justice just on the inside," Batman replied when he threw five more batarangs.

After much destruction on the hydra's part and all of us combine to stop it from destroying more stuff for hours, I noticed a car flying through the air and landed very hard on the hydra's back and a man just jumped through the air changing his arm looked like an oversized combat knife of sorts.

"Alright, you piece of shit, time to fuckin' die!", he yelled, spinning around and sliced the head right off. When he did, the body went back underground. And this mysterious guy just _**absorbed** _the head.

* * *

I know the combat sucks a bit, but this is the end of the team assembling Part 1 of **Young Justice: New Generation**.


End file.
